


Hallmark Movies

by xKayleeCampx



Series: BNHA One-Shot [1]
Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Boyfriend, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Love, POV Female Character, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKayleeCampx/pseuds/xKayleeCampx
Summary: You and Mina are getting ready to have a Hallmark movie marathon when the boys of the bakusquad pop in (including your boyfriend Bakugou Katsuki)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Series: BNHA One-Shot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761577
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Hallmark Movies

**One-Shot**

**Bakugou Katsuki x Reader**

**Fluff**

**No Trigger Warnings**

**Word Count: 1072**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Reader's Quirk: Kitsune... this gives the user the abilities of the Japanese mythological creature Kitsune. The user has enhanced speed, agility, sight, smell, and hearing. Like the creatures from myths, the user gains kitsune features such as fox ears and the multiple tails. The user can gain up to 9 tails, gaining a new one every two years from birth. Unlike most quirks, this quirk manifests when the user is born** **. The user is born with the fox ears and a singular tail,** **but because of this factor this quirk is extremely rare.** **The user doesn't gain the abilities that comes with this quirk until they are at 5 years of age.** **The user** **has** **the ability to make illusions as kitsunes are considered mischievous creatures and usually gain the ability to control two elements based on their personality (Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth). Though they are weak abilities and never become incredibly strong.**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Y/N's P.O.V)

"So Mina. Which one should we watch first?" I questioned, giggling as we laid out ten different Hallmark movies we planned on marathoning tonight.

"I say we watch _The Nine Lives of Christmas_ first" She answered, smiling as she picked it up from our line up of movies.

"Deal" I exclaimed, getting up from my little nest of blankets on the couch to start the movie up. Hurrying back to my spot on the couch, I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and a bottle of soda on my way and plopped myself back into my little nest of coziness.

"Oh! Are you guys watching Hallmark movies?" I heard Kirishima ask from behind me.

"Yea we are. I didn't know you liked Hallmark movies Kiri" I smiled, tilting my head backwards to look up at him.

"Are you kidding. I used to watch them all the time whenever the season came around with my family. It's super manly to watch Christmas movies. Plus I'm kinda a big romantic" He answered, blushing lightly at his confession.

"Aww. That's really sweet Kiri. I don't think Suki would watch them with me though. They don't seem like his type of movie" I thought out loud, watching as he hopped over the back of the couch to sit beside Mina.

"I'm sure he would if you asked. Bakubro is like head over heels for you!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air as he reached for the popcorn I had placed between us.

"Ooh. Are you talking about Bakugou?" I heard Kaminari ask, giggling as he and Sero rounded the corner from the kitchen into the common are to sit on the other couch.

"(Y/L/N) doesn't think Bakubro would watch hallmark movies with her" Kiri told them, scoffing in disbelief.

"Well I don't really know man. Bakugou doesn't seem like the type to watch a whole bunch of festive stuff unless it had like a whole bunch of action of fighting. He doesn't seem like the sweet and romantic type. Y'know what I mean" Sero spoke, resting his chin on his hand as he thought out loud.

"Yea, that's what I was thinking" Kaminari agreed.

"It's not like it's a problem. I mean I have all the girls and now you Kiri to watch Hallmark movies with. It'd be nice if Suki would watch them with me, but if that's not his jam then I wouldn't try and force him to" I spoke softly, looking down at my lap.

"Yea but you want him to right girl" Mina spoke up, watching as my mood dropped slightly and pausing the movie while we talked.

"I mean yea it'd be nice, but I don't want to make him uncomfortable" I answered, looking at everyone around me.

"You really thought I wouldn't watch a stupid holiday movie with you" a voice spoke from behind, making me jump in my seat and my ears and tails twitch.

"Ah. Sorry Suki. I just didn't think they'd be your thing" I spoke, watching as he shooed Kiri and Mina down and shuffled me over so he could sit in the corner of the couch.

"I might be a douche, but I'm not that bug of one that I wouldn't do something my girlfriend wanted idiot" he told me off, wrapping an arm around me to pull me into his side. I shuffled closer, liking the heat that naturally came off of him from his quirk and shuffled with the blankets so they were settled over the both of us. 

"Really? I always kinda figured you would do whatever you wanted in a relationship man" Kaminari spoke up, a questioning look crossing his face.

"Idiot. That's not how relationships work. I might not care what other people think but I'm not stupid. Relationships go both ways, and I'm not gonna be one of those extras who thinks that they can get away with just mooching off of someone else. I'm gonna be the best damn boyfriend you've ever seen and if that means watching stupid Christmas movies then I will" He snapped, getting fired up as his hands started sparking.

"Suki. No one said you were, but before we started dating I didn't think you'd be the type for relationships in general. But I know that's not the case and you are totally the best boyfriend I've ever had" I spoke up, nuzzling into the juncture where his neck met his shoulders.

"Damn straight I am" he spoke, pulling me tighter against him. "Are we gonna watch the damn movie or are you gonna keep talking?" he questioned raising an eyebrow as everyone turned to watch the screen.

Laughing, Mina hit play on the remote and everyone bundled down and focused on the movie. Occasionally shuffling around to pass snacks or drinks to one another, but we were all relatively quiet as the movie continued to play.

"Thank you for coming to watch the movies with me" I whispered in Katsuki's ear, watching as they turned red and he looked down at me. 

"Anytime sweetheart. Though now you gotta watch horror movies with me once Halloween gets back around" he smirked, watching as I curled into him at the thought of watching a horror movie.

"Fair enough" I smiled, quickly kissing him on the cheek before turning to face the screen and snuggling into his side deeper as he flushed pink.

 _This night is gonna be great_ I thought to myself as I looked around the room seeing my closest friends around me watching the bright colors of he screen go by. What a great night it's gonna be.


End file.
